yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Nightmare Halloween
A Nightmare Halloween is the fifth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Nightmare Night and Halloween came to all the Worlds, Princess Yuna and her friends are excited to go trick-or-treating, having a Halloween party at Golden Oaks Library (hosted by Princess Luna, Hiro, Count Dracula, Jack Skellington, Sally, Darkwing Duck and the Friendly Four) and telling spooky stories including the Ghostlight, the Ghost Engines (including Edward's Ghost Engine and Clinchfield 311/Demon 311) and the Old Car Graveyard. Even Mater loves to pull pranks on everyone and everypony. So, Yuna and her friends decide to gave Mater a taste of his very own medicine, a Ghostlight style! Nightmare Night and Halloween arrives/Getting the Costumes On One night around Ponyville, Princess Yuna and her friends were enjoying a special Nightmare Night and Halloween. As they got costumes, They got out trick or treating. At Golden Oaks Library/Decorating and getting the Party ready At the Golden Oak Library, Everyone else was getting ready for Halloween and Nightmare Night. In the horror section, All the decorations were in place. There were skulls, ghosts, ghouls, bats, goblins, Halloween lights, orange and black streamers, gremlins and Halloween movies (including Monster House, Ghostbusters, Gremlins, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Christine and Jaws). Yuna and her friends were excited about the Halloween Nightmare Night Party. Grubber was getting the refreshments, Fizzlepop Berrytwist got her costume ready. Going Trick-or-Treating/The Festival begins/Mater played Halloween tricks As Yuna and her friends go on trick-or-treating, Their bags were overflowing with candies. Meanwhile, Red was watering the flowers but Mater pulls one of them away slowly. Then, He scared Luigi and Guido by pop out of the tires, He scares Sally by using traffic cones as fangs, He tried to scare Lizzie, But she's still sleeping, He even brought a tank of organic fuel and tricking Filmore into thinking he hadn't got one can inside. Going through the Haunted Maze/The Games to play/Luna begins her host Pretty soon, Yuna and her friends have gone through the Haunted Maze. Later, They begin all kinds of games for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Finally, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Jack Skellington, Sally, Count Dracula and Darkwing Duck started hosting the Halloween and Nightmare Night Party. The Ghost Stories/The Old Car Graveyard/Trick Mater with a blue lantern/Going back home Soon, It was time to tell some ghost stories. So, Sheriff told the story of The Ghostlight, Yuna told the story of Clinchfield 311/Demon 311, Pharynx told the story of The Old Car Graveyard, Josephine told the story of her father, Edward's Ghost Engine (from Scaredy Engines) and Daffodil told the story where her father, Percy (with the help of Joshua and Katrina's father, Toby), pretends to be a ghost engine to scare Thomas. After the stories, Mater felt nervous. He had to return to his shed. Mater felt tired and was about to sleep, Until Pound and Pumpkin Cake tricked him into thinking the Ghostlight was behind him. Back at Canterlot, Yuna was happy to be home after a Halloween and Nightmare Night. As the episode ends in the end credits, Mater realized it was no Ghostlight. Trivia *Events from Yuna's First Nightmare Night are mentioned. *Sheriff will tell the story of The Ghostlight, Princess Yuna will tell the story of Clinchfield 311/Demon 311, Pharynx will tell the story of The Old Car Graveyard, Josephine will tell the story of Edward's Ghost Engine (from Scaredy Engines) and Daffodil will tell the story where her father, Percy (with the help of Joshua and Katrina's father, Toby), pretends to be a ghost engine to scare Thomas. *The foals and children will take Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016) and The Mystery Machine for a spin. *Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Jack Skellington, Sally, Count Dracula and Darkwing Duck will host the Halloween and Nightmare Night Party. *The Haunted Maze will have Slimer, Lady Slimer, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and the dummies of The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Rowan the Destroyer, the Ghost of Constance Nebbercracker, Jafar, Sa'Luk, Mirage, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, Burger Beard the Pirate, Megatron, Starscream, Megatron (BW), Tirek, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Slappy the Dummy, Smaug, Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, Professor Screweyes, Hopper, Stinky Pete, Henry J. Waternoose III, Syndrome, Chef Skinner, AUTO, Charles F. Muntz, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Mor'du, Jangles the Clown, Thunderclap, Indominus Rex, The Big One, Spino, Oogie Boogie, Sailor John, Bellwether, Victor "Vector" Perkins, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Leonard the Pig King, Professor Ratigan, Stripe, Brain Gremlin, The Gremlins, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine and The Storm King. *The films like Ghostbusters (1984), Ghostbusters II, Ghostbusters (2016), The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular, The Scary Godmother: Revenge of Jimmy, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleased, Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins, Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster, other Scooby-Doo! movies, Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow, Monster House, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom, The Monster Squad, Christine (1983), The Thing (1982), The Thing (2011), Maximum Overdrive, Jaws (1975), Jaws 2, Jaws 3, Jaws: The Revenge, Gremlins, Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Igor (2008), Toy Story of Terror!, It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, Scared Shrekless, Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots, Shrek's Thrilling Tales, Halloweentown, Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge, Halloweentown High, Casper, Beetlejuice, Tower of Terror, The Haunted Mansion (2003), Hocus Pocus, Corpse Bride, James and the Giant Peach, Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps (TV Series), When Good Ghouls Go Bad, Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2, Hotel Transylvania: Puppy, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, The Nightmare Room: Camp Nowhere, The Nightmare Room: Scareful What You Wish For and Mickey Mouse: The Lonesome Ghosts are seen at the Golden Oaks Library. *Yuna and her friends will sing Ghostbusters Theme Song (by Kidz Bop Kids). *The Stephen King books (including Christine, It, Cujo, Pet Sementary, The Dark Towers, Carrie, Children of the Cornfield and The Shining) and the Goosebumps books are seen in the horror section in the Golden Oak Library. *The episode marks the first ever appearance of Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Murray, Frank, Wayne, Griffin the Invisible Man, Dennis, Blobby, Vlad, Beetlejuice and The Lonesome Ghosts. *A reference from Mater and the Ghostlight was featured in this episode. *Blisstina will wear a scary costume from The Powerpuff Girls: The Power of Four. List of Costumes *Princess Yuna as the Wicked Witch of the North *Snowdrop as the Snow Queen *Princess Flurry Heart as the Crystal Princess *Princess Skyla as the witch *The Royal Crusaders (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet) as the 2016 Ghostbusters (Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan) *Princess Twila as Lisa Simpson *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose as Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman *Nyx as Nightmare Moon *Emerald as a mermaid *Thunder Spectrum as Bart Simpson *Blue Star as Daring Do *Sunbeam as a Wonderbolt *Arachna as a Spider like Nellie *Dragonsly as a Racing Snail like Turbo *Golden Apple as a Cowfilly *Red Beret as a Soldier *Brownie as a Baker *Prince Sunlight as Arlo *Prince Jeremiah as a Knight of Sodor *Princess Sunrise Shimmer as the Wicked Witch of the West *Scrappy-Doo as a Werewolf *Sugar Apple as Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl *Apple Feather as Frankenstein's Wife *Game Player and Game Facer as Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. *Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey as Rey, Finn and Poe Dameron *Quaker as Batman *Treasuer as the Pirate Captain (from the Pirates!: Band of Misfits) *Round Up as a Cowboy *Hurricane Cloud as a Wonderbolt *Indigo Marble as a Rock *Pound and Pumpkin Cake as Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Orange Cake as a Fisher *Cream Puff as a Superhero *Zenorita Cebra as La Muerte (from The Book of Life) *Golden Scissor as Homer Simpson *Bronze Bracelet as Marge Simpson (with a plush of Maggie) *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny as Dracula and Mavis *Birthday Bash as a clown *Midnight Sapphire as a Wonderbolt *Stary as an Astronaut *Rainbow Charka as a Happy Hippie *Prince Edmond as a Vampire *Josephine as a Wolf *Judy as an Angel *Roger as a Firefighter *Eliza as a Generous Girl *Daffodil as Princess Bubblegum *Joshua and Katrina as WALL-E and EVE *Angus and Fergus as Woody and Buzz Lightyear *Orlean as a Princess *Polly as Hermione Granger *Cullen as a Racer *Adam as a Spaceman *Marie as a Mime *Matilda as a Fortune Teller *Connie as Rey *Dipper and Mabel Pines as Peanut Butter and Jelly *Pacifica Northwest as a witch *Gideon Gleeful as Frankenstein *Vanellope von Schweetz as a Princess *Jules and Verne Brown as Eleventh Doctor and Twelfth Doctor *Gosalyn Mallard as Darkwing *Honker and Tank Muddlefoot as Marty McFly and Biff Tannen *Princess Luna as the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come *Hiro as a black Ninja *Princess Celestia as the Snow Queen *Princess Solarna as a Ghostbuster *Princess Sharon as a Darkwing *Shining Armor as a Knight *Princess Cadance as a witch *Twilight Sparkle as a Greek Solider *Flash Sentry as a Greek Solider *Rarity as a mermaid *Spike as the Two-Headed Dragon *Rainbow Dash as an Astronaut *Lightning Storm as a Pilot *Fluttershy as Flutterbat *Humblebee as a Bumblebee *Applejack as a Lion *Copper as a Zombie *Pinkie Pie as a Skater *Hoof Trooper as a General *Starlight Glimmer as a Zombie Princess *Sunburst as a Wizard *Sunset Shimmer as Pocahontas *Stephen as John Smith *Scooby-Doo as Frankenstein *Ruby-Doo as Frankenstein's Wife *Big MacIntosh as a Scarecrow *Cheerilee as a Cheerleader *Featherweight as a Pilot *Apple Bloom as a Wolf *Button Mash as a robot *Sweetie Belle as the female Mummy *Rumble as Finn the Human *Scootaloo as a Wonderbolt *Braeburn as Jake the Dog *Starla as a Witch *Soarin as an Apple Pie *Spitfire as Cherry Pie *Cheese Sandwich as a Western Cowboy *Maud Pie as Black Widow *Mr. Carrot Cake as a Carrot Cake *Mrs. Cup Cake as Cupcake *Marble Cake as a Marble Cake *Orange Cream as the Good Witch *Millie as a Flower *Victor as Bob the Builder *Zecora as a Gypsy *Diamond Tiara as Marge Simpson *Snips as Homer Simpson *Silver Spoon as a Police Officer *Snails as a rock singer *Lucky Clover as a Leprechaun *Wildfire as a Firefighter *Party Favor as a Clown *Sugar Belle as a Baker *Double Diamond as Jack Skellington *Night Glider as Sally *Psyche Dil as Beast *Tree Hugger as Belle *Thomas as a sorcerer wizard *Lady as the Blue Fairy *Edward as Star Swirl the Bearded *Emily as the Princess *Henry as a Professor *Flora as the Doctor *Gordon as an Army Captain *Belle as a Firefighter *James as a High Class Gentleman *Molly as a High Class Lady *Percy as a Ghost *Rosie as a Ghost *Toby as a Scientist *Mavis as Igor *Donald and Douglas as Victor and Hugo *Pip and Emma as Laverne and Calhoun *Oliver as a Frog *Toad as a toad *Annie and Clarabel as two witches *Connor and Caitlin as two Aliens *BoCo as a robot *Daisy as a female Robot *Luke as an English Man *Millie as Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) *Timothy as a Ghost *Marion as a Ghostbuster *Green Bills as Han Solo *Novel as General Leia *Stanley Pines as a Vampire *Ford Pines as a scientist *Soos Rameriz as Soos Man *Wendy Corduroy as Wendy Girl *Preston Northwest as Frankenstein *Mrs. Northwest as Frankenstein's Wife *Bud Gleeful as Mr. Addams *Doctor "Doc" Emmet Brown as the Mad Scientist *Clara Clayton Brown as the Mad Scientist's Wife *Marty McFly as an Astronaut *Darkwing Duck as himself *Morgana Macawber as herself *Launchpad McQuack as himself *The Friendly Four (Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and The Liquidator) as Ghosts *Herb Muddlefoot as a Zombie *Binkie Muddlefoot as a Zombie *Gizmo as a Bear *Lightning McQueen as a Superhero *Mater as Dracula Mater *Sally Carrera as a Female Superhero *Cruz Ramirez as a Pirate *Ramone as Ghostlight *Flo as Pink Ghostlight *Sarge as a soldier *Fillmore as a Hippie *Luigi as Dr. Frankenstein *Guido as Igor *Sheriff as Zombie Police Car *Red as Chewbacca *Mack as Rowan North aka Rowan the Destroyer *Finn McMissile as a British Werewolf *Holley Shiftwell as a ghost *Miss Fritter as a Mummy *Arvy Motorhome as Frankenstein *Dr. Damage as The Mad Doctor *Prince Dusty Crophopper as Super Dusty *Princess Ishani as Wonder Ishani *Fizzlepop Berrytwist as the Wicked Witch of West *Grubber as the Flying Monkey Songs and Score #This is Halloween - Citizens of Halloween (when the episode begins as Nightmare Night and Halloween arrives) #Cars 3 Score - Sistine Chapel on Wheels (as Yuna and her friends putting the costumes on) #The Nightmare Before Christmas Score - (when Yuna and her friends arrives at the Golden Oak Library, helping the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber putting up the decorations and getting the party all ready) #Monster House Score - (when Yuna and her friends goes on Trick-or-Treating as the Festival begins) #Behind the Clouds - Brad Paisley (when Mater playing tricks on everyone including Red, Luigi and Guido, Sally, Lizzie, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Pedro, Smokey, Junior Moon, River Scott, Louise Nash, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and Lightning McQueen) #Monster House Score - Ding-Dong!/House Comes Alive (when the foals and children goes into the Haunted Maze) #The Nightmare Before Christmas Score - (when the foals and children played games) #Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid) - Fall Out Boy ft. Missy Elliot (when the foals, children, Fizzlepop and Grubber takes Ecto-1, the 2016 Ecto-1 and the Mystery Machine for a spin) #Frankenweenie Score - (when Princess Luna and Prince Hiro begins their host) #Cars: Mater and the Ghostlight Score - (when Sheriff tells a story of the Ghostlight) #An Upsetting Theme, Despair and Triumph and The Hive - Kevin MacLeod (when Princess Yuna tells the story of Clinchfield 311 aka Demon 311) #Private Reflection, Distant Tension and Dark Walk - Kevin MacLeod (when Prince Pharynx tells the story of the Old Car Graveyard) #Thomas and Friends Score - Scaredy Engines theme (when Josephine tells the story of her father's ghost engine) #Thomas and Friends Score - Ghost Train theme (when Daffodil tells the story about her father played a trick on Thomas by pretending as the Ghost Train) #Monster Mash - Goofy (when the party goes on) #Ghostbusters Theme Song (2016 Re-recorded version) - Ray Parker Jr. (when the party is on) #Monsters vs. Aliens Score - Monster Mojo (when the party is on) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Score - (when Mater was nervous) #Christine Score - Show Me (when Yuna came up a plan) #Cars: Mater and the Ghostlight Score - (when Mater got tricked by Yuna and her friends to get back at him) #Cars 3 Score - Mater on the Horn (when everyone laughs at Mater) #Gravity Falls Score - (when Yuna writes on her Journal about Halloween and Nightmare Night) #Dark Walk - Kevin MacLeod (when the episode ends) Transcript *A Nightmare Halloween (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225